


Waking Up

by Chia (dnks_girls)



Series: Communing with a Spirit [1]
Category: Oathbreaker (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Discussion of Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnks_girls/pseuds/Chia
Summary: Thyia woke up after a year being a spirit with Calywen as her only companion
Relationships: Thyia (Oathbreaker) & Calywen (Oathbreaker), mentioned Argandea (Oathbreaker)/Thyia (Oathbreaker), mentioned Calywen (Oathbreaker)/Virion (Oathbreaker)
Series: Communing with a Spirit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892050
Kudos: 4





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Time Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923998) by [Aethria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethria/pseuds/Aethria). 



> Spin off of Aethria's ‘The Time Between’ fic. Spoilers of OB season 1 and up to OB Season 2 - prologue. Discussions about character death (Calywen and Thyia) and the final scene of OB season 1. Reposted from Discord. Please mind the tags.

Thyia screamed until her throat felt sore. And she cried. Again and again and again.

She felt rain pouring on her body, a sensation that she had not felt for a year. She should feel cold, but all she could feel was anger and hate. She hated Xiris with her very being. 

Xiris had made her end her life in front of Argandea. Even though she knew it would hurt her lover, she did that because she thought it was the right thing. Thyia thought she would be put in the depths of Hell for her sins, but she unexpectedly stayed as a ghost in her resting place. And she had gained a friend in the after life.

She liked Calywen. It took some time to like the fallen king, but after a while, she understood why Virion was so attracted to him. It didn’t hurt that Calywen admitted some of his failings and opened himself to Thyia’s views of life. There were moments when all they did was argue but they only had each other, so they learned to compromise. There were also moments when all they did was reminisce about things and cry in regret, but they learned to accept that they could not do anything to change the past.

They were, finally, at peace. Thyia thought that maybe they would probably go soon to the afterlife, whatever it was.

But instead she was alive again.

Xiris had made her say goodbye to life and now had made her say goodbye to the peace she found after death.

So Thyia cried again for all the things that she lost.

* * *

Thyia did not know how long she had laid naked on the cold stone where she first rose from the dead. All she wanted was to rest, but now her mind had caught up and it just had to think about plans.

She didn’t know whether Xiris could inform the Vail or not about her resurrection, but she would probably escape this place just in case they knew and wanted to capture her. If she was going to be alive, then she needed to find a way to survive so she could help put Xiris into eternal slumber. 

She would fight. She would find a way to protect her loved ones from Xiris. Let Xiris regret that she ever thought of resurrecting her.

And so she stood up.

As Thyia walked, the rain started to abate into trickles. She hesitated when she came near the end of what she thought was the ‘cage’ when she was dead. She had been here for so long that the first step out of this cage would be the first proof that she was indeed living.

She closed her eyes and whispered, “Goodbye, Calywen.”

“ _Goodbye, Thyia._ ”

She whipped open her eyes. Did she imagine that? She looked to her right and left. Nothing.

“Calywen? Can you hear me?”

“ _What? Thyia? You can hear me!? I’m behind you!_ ”

Thyia turned around and then she saw him. Looking transparent, but she could still see the stupid Elf King. She ran to Calywen and tried to hug him, but she could only hug cold air.

The bastard King had the audacity to laugh at her. “ _Did you forget that now I’m dead and you’re… alive? How can this be?_ ”

“Shitty Xiris.”

“ _What? How?_ ”

“The fucking divine said that she had the power resurrected me from my blood or something. And I think I’m still pregnant.”

“ _Oh Thyia.... I’m so sorry to hear that._ ”

“This is insane, Calywen. I’m at the stage that I’m finally happy to be here, sacrificing myself for the greater good even though it’s hurt but now the damned divine thinks that it’s funny to resurrect me again. I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“ _Well, you can start by finding some clothes to cover yourself._ ”

Thyia huffed. “It’s the least of my crisis. As if you care that I’m naked.”

“ _I may not feel any lust for you but it’s still raining and your new body may get sick. You will probably suffer for nothing as Xiris will just resurrect you again._ ”

Thyia sighed, then said, “I know. I have to be on the run soon because some crazy followers might know that I’m resurrected. I don’t know whether Xiris communicates with them, but it’s better safe than sorry.”

“ _Well, there you go. It seems that you already have plans._ ”

“But I.... It means that I have to leave you.”

Both of them went silent. Then Calywen smiled, “ _It’s not ideal, yes, but at least I can properly say goodbye to you._ ”

“I hate this.”

“ _I hate this too, but you had a life ahead of you Thyia. You can try to find ways to stop Xiris other by dying now, since it’s not possible anymore. You can also have the opportunity to make things right with your lover. You can also probably have a child that you will love with your heart._ ”

“Or will hate with my heart because it’s not mine, but Xiris’. I don’t think I can face Argandea with that thinking in mind, Calywen. It’s already a year anyway, he has probably moved on.”

“ _You don’t know what has happened when we’re gone and what will happen, Thyia. You need to take a breath and think about what you want to do. You can plan how to stop Xiris. And we had talked at length about impulsivity and how dangerous it was, so don’t go doing anything stupid again._ ”

“Yeah, and we also talked about how impulsivity also saved my life several times.”

“ _Stubborn woman, just go. Leave me with my peace._ ”

Thyia knew that Calywen was correct--her time had run out. Her mind knew that the clock was probably ticking but her heart still wanted to have more time with her best friend during death. She gritted her teeth and stifled her sob. “I will make sure whether I’m being chased or not. If not, I’ll be back here again”

Calywen just sighed. “ _It’s okay Thyia. It hurts, but I am glad that you’re alive and had a chance for happiness. You don’t have to promise me anything. I will probably still be here until the end of the time anyway, so you can meet me when you finally stop Xiris._ ”

“Okay…” Thyia heaved a breath. “Okay…”

“ _If you can… Take good care of Virion for me, okay?_ ”

“I don’t know if I would meet him again, but if I survive Xiris, then I’ll do what I can.”

“ _I only need that. Thank you for your company, Thyia._ ”

“Thank you for your company, Your Highness. Until we meet again.”

“ _Until we meet again._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> There are three fics and a drabble that are planned for this series. However, depending on my energy and how real life treats me, it might only be two fics or it might also evolve into more.


End file.
